The present invention relates to a package of the type commonly known as a blister package.
A "blister" is a unitary tray-like container formed by drawing a sheet material to the desired shape. A blister package includes a blister and a sheet-like cover attached to the blister so that the blister and the cover cooperatively enclose the product contained in the package. Such packages are economical because they are well suited to mass production methods. Moreover, the blister and the cover can be formed from a wide variety of readily available materials so that materials compatible with almost any product can be selected. Accordingly, blister packages have been widely utilized in an almost infinite variety of applications heretofore.
One problem which has limited the use of blister packages has been that the blister packages available heretofore have generally been suitable for storage or display on a shelf in only a limited number of orientations. Such packages generally incorporate a blister having wall portions defining a tub-like cavity open on one side and a single planar flange extending around the periphery of such opening. The sheet-like cover of the package is attached to this flange so that the cover closely overlies the flange and occludes the opening. Thus, the package will stand stably on a shelf with the cover facing down in contact with the shelf. Such packages are often incapable of standing on a shelf with the flange and cover in a vertical plane. In such an orientation, only an edge of the flange rests on the shelf and such edge does not offer a stable support.
Some of the blister packages available heretofore have been provided with holes in their flanges or covers for engagement with a peg or hook of a display rack. Although a blister package with such a hole can be hung on a rack with its flange and cover in vertical orientation, the necessary rack may not be available where the package is to be displayed.
The limitations of the blister packages generally available heretofore as to orientation on a shelf have posed significant problems, especially with respect to blister packages intended for retail sale in self-service stores. Presentation of such packages in appealing, eye catching disposition is important to consumer acceptance. Also, shelf space limitations may require different orientations in different stores.